The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to driving schemes used to display image frames on the electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices include an electronic display that displays visual representations based on received image data. More specifically, the image data may include a voltage that indicates desired luminance (e.g., brightness) of a display pixel. For example, in an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, the image data may be input to and amplified by one or more amplifiers. The amplified image data may then be supplied the gate of a switching device (e.g., a thin film transistor) in a display pixel. Based on magnitude of the supplied voltage, the switching device may control magnitude of supply current flowing into a light emitting component (e.g., OLED) of the display pixel.
The display pixel may then emit light based on magnitude of the supply current flowing through the light emitting component. For example, as magnitude of the supply current increases, the luminance (e.g., brightness and/or grayscale value) of the display pixel may increase. On the other hand, as magnitude of the supply current decreases, the luminance of the display pixel may decrease. In other words, any change in magnitude of the supply current may cause a change in luminance of a display pixel.
As such, noise introduced in the image data, the supply current, and/or the amplified image data may cause luminance variations in a display pixel. For example, an amplifier may introduce noise in generated amplified image data due to intrinsic characteristics of the amplifier. Thus, when the amplified image data is supplied to the switching device, the noise in the amplified image data may cause a corresponding noise in the supply current. The noise in the supply current may then cause the luminance of the display pixel to vary from surrounding display pixels and/or from its luminance in a directly previous or directly subsequent image frame, which may be perceivable as a visual artifact or mura.